


What To Do When You're With A Certain Warlock

by QQI25



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the scene in City of Ashes, where Alec stays instead of Jace at Magnus's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do When You're With A Certain Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh sorry if this is bad.

Alec had never imagined that he would get time alone with Magnus Bane. Nor had he imagined that he would be requested to stay by Magnus Bane. He had been hoping, of course, to stay, but never imagined it would be like this. The world was full of surprises. 

Jace was thought to be in cahoots with Valentine. Alec didn’t think Jace would do that; Jace doesn’t lie, he’s just sarcastic and like to exaggerate. Of course, you could always say that Alec just thought that because he still loved Jace. But still.

So here he was with Magnus, who had ‘specifically enchanted’ the contract with the Inquisitor so that he could let Jace go for a short time if he desired as long as another of the Nephilim was willing to take Jace’s place. Naturally, Alec volunteered because why wouldn’t he?

Magnus was thrilled to have Alec over. This was his plan after all. The Shadowhunter was very pleasing to the eye. Those beautiful blue eyes, his strong, muscular body. Time was precious though, so what to do first? 

“Magnus,” Alec spoke up, tentatively. Magnus turned to face him. “Why do you help us? It’s not as if we require it of you.”

Magnus smiled and said, “Well, who wouldn’t help someone as gorgeous as you?” He winked at Alec, who blushed profusely.

“Is that what you really think Magnus?” 

“Of course. Your beautiful blue eyes and muscular body; I’ve never seen anything like it. Come here.” 

Alec complied and Magnus pulled him closer. Magnus kissed Alec and Alec was surprised. That’s not to say he didn’t like it, because he loved it. Magnus pulled away, smiling. Alec ached for that kiss, and hoped that there was more to come. Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him into his room. Alec was nervous. What if he wasn’t ready for what was to come? Then Magnus gestured for him to sit on the seat, so he sat down. Magnus sat down, which made it a bit cramped, and proceeded to pull Alec on his lap. Alec blushed, never having been in this kind of situation. Magnus turned Alec’s head and kissed him. 

“This okay for you, darling?” Alec nodded and Magnus turned on the t.v. and they watched until it was time for dinner. By that time, they knew that Jace wasn’t going to come back tonight, so they ate alone together. 

“So I guess I’m going to sleep on the couch?” 

“My my, Alexander, why so far away? You could sleep somewhere closer . . . way closer,” Magnus replied suggestively with a wink. He slid an arm around Alec’s waist, whispering for Alec to come with him. 

Magnus walked to his bedroom and turned off the light. He laid down on the bed, pulling Alec in front of him. It was so warm with the two of them, and they were glad that they had decided to sleep together.


End file.
